The present invention relates to grill work and enclosures for electrical and electronic devices such as loud speakers, clocks, radios and the like, particularly those which are found in public places and are commonly mounted on the walls or ceilings of such places. The enclosures typically take the form of grill works or baffle structures within which or on which a device such as a clock or loud speaker is mounted. The present invention relates to such a system or assembly which is technically simple in construction, of modern pleasing design, is of high quality and durability and is convenient in the ways of mounting.
The system normally includes a base plate or grill, a mounting plate, the electronic or electrical apparatus which is mounted, and a front grill. The base plate normally is detachable and, in some cases, may be identical to the front grill. The base plate and grill are connected to the mounting plate by push-fit rings or snap rings which may snap into one another and may have integral spring locking clips. The base plate and grill can be detached from one another. The mounting plate may be a plate with a push-fit or snap fit ring on both sides, or only on one side. The snap-fit ring on the base plate, if used, snaps into one side and the snap-fit ring on the front grill snaps into the other side. The rings on the mounting plate or on the grill may also have spring clips which secure the electronic or electrical apparatus in place when the snap rings on the base plate and/or grill are snapped into those on the mounting plate.
The mounting plate can be mounted on the ceiling or walls with screws, nails, flexible mounting clips or it can be mounted to walls or ceilings by means of a mounting bracket. It will be appreciated that where a ceiling mounted device such as a loud speaker is used, it is not necessary to use an identical base plate and front grill, but rather the mounting plate may be fixed to the ceiling, either a single or a double sided snap ring assembly, and the grill work can be attached to the front of that.